Couzin Larry in LS (Cancelled)
by larrykoopa1988
Summary: A major malfunction happens to Iggy's space/time travel device, causing the Koopalings (and some other people's OCs) to be transported to Rockstar Games' dangerous Grand Theft Auto 5 universe. How will they adapt to this new world? Will they ever find their way back?
1. Koopalings Hood

Chapter 1: Koopalings Hood

 **This is my first Fanfiction so forgive me if it turns out a little bad. This story will be a four way crossover. I'm too nervous to fart right now XD. Also If you're wondering, I'm using NSMBU fighting order as the ages for the Koopalings.**

2015 Earth Years

Nintendo Universe

"AHHHH!"

A high pitched scream ran through the castle wall. It was just a month before that Mario and his pals had beat Bowser with their seemingly ridiculous yet useful squirrel and raccoon suits. Since then the Koopa Kingdom has been plagued with silence, ranging from little activity in Dark Land Central Square to even the Koopa King himself rarely being seen leaving the castle premises let alone his own room. The Koopalings were mostly the same until last week when everyone started to waken up from their solitary trance.

"KING DAD, LARRY STOLE MY PHONE! LARRY STAY OUT OF MY KOOPABOOK!" Wendy screamed as Larry raced across the castle kitchen.

"Wendy likes Jeff," Larry repeatedly chanted while he ran before Wendy caught up and tackled him.

The two began to wrestle where neither seemed to give up.

Bowser had been watching the news and had fallen asleep only to be woken up in a unpleasant way. "Would you two brats knock it off!". The two quit at fighting and stood back up.

He looked at Wendy "And stop calling me King Dad. I'm not your damn father. I'm your boss. You call me King Koopa!"

Larry snickered quietly yet everyone heard.

Bowser sharply turned to the sky blue haired Koopaling.

"What are you laughing at you little shit? Maybe if you kids were more mature I wouldn't have to go through that hell in 1988"

"I thought that was a play?" Wendy questioned nervously.

Bowser had the face of a volcano ready to explode."BOTH OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!"

Both Koopalings crawled into their shells and spun away, which is way faster than running at times.

Meanwhile, the other five kids were in the West Living Room. Lemmy was practicing circus moves on his ball, Ludwig was composing some classical music, Iggy was working on some type of device that he said would be a 'breakthrough in science', and Roy was having a wrestling match with Morton. Larry came in panting as Wendy followed.

Ludwig looked up at the two."Hey where have you two been? I heard yelling."

"Dad got pissed when I questioned 1988," Wendy stated.

"I thought that was a play," Lemmy questioned.

"Shut up Lemmy," Morton choked while Roy's knee was on his throat.

Larry got bored of his siblings bickering and decided to play some Grand Theft Auto 5 when Ludwig blocked his path.

"You can't play that, you're too young"

Larry got annoyed by the fact that even though he is smarter, taller, and older than his brother Lemmy, people still treated him as a child like he was the youngest.

"What's stopping me from playing it, your horrible music?" Larry mocked.

Ludwig was about to punch him when Iggy started jumping around.

"Hahahaha I did it! It's complete!"

Roy looked confused and annoyed."What are you talking about, geek boy?"

Iggy stared at Roy and calmly spoke "I have created the Iggyversificationator."

"The Iggyversif-what?" Ludwig spat out, not noticing Larry sneaking behind and activating the PS4.

"It's a device you can use to travel in the time/space continuum; you can go to any time in any universe. We will travel back to 1988 and destroy those bastards Mario and Luigi," Iggy proudly announced.

Wendy laughed, "What is with everyone and 1998? I got nothing against that year. I looked beautiful back then."

"It was a play. Everything was phony," Lemmy cheerfully shouted.

"SHUT UP LEMMY!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Morton stood up, "Guys, you know something. This is the best plan. We'll crush the skulls of the Mario Brothers. Then Dad will praise us and we will get to call him dad again, this is the best invention since food and when I mean food I'm talking ca-" Roy shut him up by punching him in the throat.

"What are you waiting for, turn it on," Roy dictated.

"It's experimental, I don't even know if it's safe, let alone works," Iggy said.

"Ooh sounds fun let me try it," Lemmy rolled on his ball over to the device on the tall table, attempting to grab it.

"Lemmy don't touch it, you'll hit the switch!" Iggy screamed.

Ludwig suddenly heard the sound of tapping buttons, gunfire, yelling and sirens. He realized Larry's disobedience.

"Larry what did I say about you playing that game. Turn it off now!" Ludwig yelled.

Out of nowhere the machine started vibrating and the room got really loud. The TV which Larry was playing on turned white and radiate a weird fog of similar color.

Kamek hurryingly opened the door, "King Bowser requests to know what is going on in he-", he was cut off when the Koopalings and the machine were transformed into white energy blobs and sucked into the TV. The flat screen along with the PS4 fell onto the floor and shattered.

"Kids?" Kamek said, staring at the empty room.

Unbeknownst to him, the Koopalings were sucked into a different universe than their own; a more dangerous universe.


	2. Cousin!

Chapter 2: Cousin!

 **I'm doing a four way crossover from Mario, dA OCs, GTA IV, and GTA V….. so….. yeah. There you have it. Intense.**

Year 2013

Los Santos

The sound of screaming children, talking businessmen, and other chatter echoed the Los Santos International Airport. The sunrise was powerful.

"Flight 666 from Liberty City has arrived in Gate 8," A woman announced on the intercom.

Two scroungy looking Serbians walked out of the terminal. One of them had a military buzzcut while the other Serb stank of cabbage and onion.

"Niko, cousin, we are finally here! Did you see the way those West Coast girls were looking at us? They wanted me!" the smelly man joyfully said.

"Yes, Roman, they wanted you, they wanted you to get of the plane," Niko, the buzzcut Serb, said, "you smell like piss, shit, and ass!".

Roman fired back quickly, "Fuck you Niko, you're just jealous! You should be thankful that I got you a ticket. I could have easily let you get killed by those Russians in LC."

"Thank you Roman," Niko apologized, "but why move to Los Santos when there are many quiet country towns."

The two men had walked to the airport tourist center. Roman bought a can of soda from a vending machine and opened carefully.

"These damn sodas will blow in your face," Roman continued, "I did look into a small town into a small town with a great ranchero in Ludendorff, North Yankton but the economy there is shot to hell from an incident a few years back."

Niko sounded intrigued, "What incident?"

"Something about an infamous bank robber getting sniped and killed by FIB. After that day, all the land value in town dropped rapidly." Roman stated.

"Damn, I don't give a shit about the property, I would just love to meet this 'infamous robber' of yours," Niko chuckled.

Both the travelers were on the nearby road going into La Puerta. Niko stopped a black lemon car and opened its door.

"I'm too pretty to die," the male driver said as he raised his hands and ran out of the car.

Niko looked confused, so Roman answered, "At least these people are easier to carjack."

Once in the car Roman and Niko sped off down the road.

"Where are we going again?" Niko asked.

"LifeInvader is giving me a promotional job, I can't believe it! They emailed me a letter saying I need to get to an interview later today," Roman replied.

"Sounds ridiculous, but we go see" Niko mumbled while they drove off.


	3. Wtf is an OC?

Chapter 3: Wtf is an OC?

 **This is where I introduce the dA OC. Kudos to Ana Koopa by AnaKoopa, Tooler by SuperSayian67, PissedOffCanadian (Frybread) as and by himself, Mudwing by mudwingfantasy, and finally Chammy by ChameleonGirl49 for helping me with their OCs. As a note the group ends up a week or two ahead of Niko's entrance to Los Santos**

2015

DeviantArt Mario Sector Room 5

"WHAT THE HELL IS AN OC?"

PissedOffCanadian isn't normally 'pissed off' of on weekends but today was different.

"It means Original Character, Poco," A yellow chammy girl said in a low voice.

"CHAMMY, CALL ME FRYBREAD AND WHO DELETED MY LEMMY PICTURE!" The pissed Canadian howled.

"Why you mad bro? You sound like Lemmy is your lover!" A young pink shelled koopa with long, thick, shiny brown hair joked.

Frybread's face was a red beet, "Ana you never been in love before so, so, the hell you talking for?"

Quickly, Tooler, a human engineer, jumped to Ana's defence, "Quit harassing her."

"Awh...young lovers," Chammy laughed.

"We're not lovers," Ana responded. Her face was obviously blushing but nobody really noticed.

Frybread turned to the embarrassed koopa, "By the way, don't you have a crush on Larry or Iggy or something?"

Ana was blushing so hard, her cheeks were the same color as her shell, her voice showed her nervousness when she spoke, "I never said I liked them. It's just Iggy is awesome and Larry, well, he's kinda alright at times."

Mudwing walked into the room wearing a karate outfit, his fluffy blue hair bouncing around.

"Larry is life, I can't deny that. If you disagree, go eat my ass fat" he sung.

All of a sudden Chammy jumped out her bed screaming at her phone, "OH MY GOSH? OMG! WHAT THE-?"

Everyone was taken off their feet, shaken up from Chammy's spontaneous response.

"What is it?" Ana asked fearfully.

Chammy started crying, "PLK88 just sent a video with a news flash of the Koopalings getting sucked into the TV!"

"PrinceLarryKoopa88's a fucking troll; I bet that video was fake!" Frybread argued.

"I don't know about that, it says here the entire Koopa Kingdom is in a state of emergency. When do they ever do that?" Tooler countered.

Ana clicked on the video link which brought up a low res Koopa News Network TV broadcast. King Koopa was sitting in his throne, appearing shaky at times. He spoke with fear stabbing his throat, "My fellow citizens, earlier today the seven Koopalings had seemingly been transformed and sucked into one of the castle's flat screen TVs. We do not know who or what did this but-," the king stopped himself short. Some with HD mode on commented that they started seeing tears in his eyes, "if this is a kidnapping, may you please not harm them...I'll pay ransom as long as no harm is done...Any sign of abuse and I will incinerate you where you stand!"

The segment changed to an arguement between Professor E. Gadd and Koopa Konservative Chairman Ronald K.

"This is an act of war on the part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach and this liberalist of a professor have devised a plan to take the Koopalings hostage to destroy our Koopan morals with their new superweapon," the red koopa chairman debated.

"Mushroomians want peace, not war. If anything this was one of Iggy's experiments gone wrong. It says in the Lab Roster that he had a space/time travel device in the making and-" the professor was rudely interrupted.

"The Mario Bros are Koopa killing terrorists. They are not to be trusted; they are responsible for the device." Ronald rebutted.

"The Mario Bros actually want to help Bowser find the Koopalings. The Mushroom Kingdom is as worried as you all here. This Space/Time breach is not to be taken lightly with these risks. There is a possibility that wormholes may pop up randomly and-" Gadd's words stopped when the video player buffered.

"Woah I hope that doesn't happen to us," Chammy sarcasticly mentioned.

The ground instantly started shaking violently, electric sparks and fog appeared everywhere in the room.

"DAMNIT CHAMMY YOU JINXED US!" Frybread screamed as everything turned white.

After about what felt like minutes, the quartet found themselves in what looked like a half filled parking lot at an airport.

"Where are we?" Ana asked confused and somewhat tired.

"What happened?" Mudwing questioned.

"What the hell?!" A deep voice caused the group to slowly turn around. The face they saw was one of dirty biker with stubble and a nearly shaved head. He stood next to a Hexer motorcycle wearing a flame jacket that read Johnny K. on the arms.

"Who the hell are you?" both sides exchanged simultaneously.


	4. Meet the Robbers

Chapter 4: Meet the Robbers

 **The way the timeline will work is that first Niko arrives to LS, this chapter takes place 3 days later, the Koopalings arrive 4 days after Niko, and finally the OCs arrives 1 week after Niko. Oh I also forgot that the correct credit goes to CharmeleonGirl46, I got her name wrong. Sry :P.**

The small black car arrived at the Dorset Drive intersection. At the corner was the LifeInvader tech building. Niko got out first with Roman following him to the office door. A brown haired man with a short mustache was at the door smoking a cigarette, which was prohibited according to the signs inside.

"Can I help you?" the man asked the two cousins.

"Yes you can," Niko looked down at his name tag, "Rickie. You see, my cousin here had got an e-mail for a job interview that was supposed to be today.

"I just got fired today so I don't know how I could help you but I'll see what I can do," Rickie said with a smile.

He tapped on the door and a young blonde lady in a black shirt opened it. Rickie explained the situation to her. The three were let in; they followed the woman to the front desk.

The lobby was just plain with a white locker, a plant, and the company logo on the wall.

"I'll check our system," the lady said continued by a bunch of clicking, "That's odd. We don't have any record of sending any email to you."

"Let me help you," Rickie said as he went behind the desk and typed some more stuff in.

"Oh, I see," He finally said after a minute. He motioned Niko and Roman to door and whispered, "The email came someone unauthorized. I think I know who it is."

"Then what the fuck are waiting for? I don't have all day for this crap," Niko aggressively shouted.

"Portola Drive, De Santa Residence, Rockford Hills," Rickie squeaked.

"GODDAMNIT THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER FUCKING JOKE OF YOURS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Niko yelled as he walked out of the building.

"Sorry about that; he gets this way when he's out of cola," Roman apologized to Rickie.

The Serbs got into the car and drove away fast. The tires were screeching as Nikon turned.

"I'm sick of this shit cousin! You got fucked over and you don't even get angry. God! Sometimes I wish you were more like me!" Niko screamed at Roman.

"Niko, please calm down. I'm sure this was a mistake. You don't need to go so fast," Roman stuttered. His heart was going at a speed he never felt before.

Once at the residence, Niko pushed the brakes so hard that Roman's face hit the glove box.

The mansion was two stories with an iron red-orange roof. There was a black Tailgater sedan parked in the teardrop slope driveway. The deranged man got out of the car and jumped the fence to the front garden.

"Niko, chill out, you're going to get killed by this madness," Roman said muffled by his hands covering his bloody nose.

A redheaded teenager walked up to Niko, "Hey man, what the hell are you doing jumping our-," Niko punched him in the nose; the kid dropped to the ground crying, "DAD! This fucking psycho guy hit me! DAD!"

A middle aged man came out of the double doors.

"What is going on here?" He shouted.

His white skin seemed to shine in the sun; he had light black hair, blue eyes, and was clean shaven. Wearing a spotless gray suit with a white shirt, he walked over to Niko; his fists clenched.

"What are you doing in here? Why are you punching my kids?" the wealthy man flamed as his son was rolling on the ground, nagging.

Niko was silently troubled with a question: "This man looks familiar," he thought, when he felt something under his shoe.

It was an envelope sent to a 'Michael De Santa'. By now, Roman had found a way to get himself over the fence.

Niko stopped his cousin and whispered to him, "What was the name of that infamous Midwest robber you were talking about?"

"Michael Townley was his name," Roman replied.

Niko's mind made sense of the whole thing. He remembered seeing his face from a leaked Bobcat bank security video that got deleted from the Internet. It was the wealthy man's face.

"What the fuck do you two want? Who are you?" Michael had yelled, this time he stepped closer to Niko.

Niko took a deep breath before speaking, "You are Michael Townley, it is you who is..WAS dead."

Michael started to sweat profusely, "You got the wrong person, buddy," he said.

"I'm not that stupid. I know who you are. I know what you did. And I know where you live," Niko spoke aggressively, "I bet you can say my name or at least know something about me."

Michael didn't know what to make of the threat. He recognized the intruder from manhunt posters. He knew that this person who punched his kid is a psychotic criminal, similar to himself. He knew that if he kept denying the truth, this lunatic could start some trouble. If he accepted the truth, he'd have to fill him in and partner with him. But even then, who knows what could happen?

"Niko Bellic! You are Niko Bellic of Liberty City" Michael responded.

The two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Michael," Niko said.

The two men apologized for their rude actions and Michael let them into his house, talked them into dinner, and later paid for a hotel room to sleep at. After nine years, Michael's secret was discovered by not his worst enemy but by a complete stranger. Michael decided to partner with the Serbian rather than kill him. He was afraid that Niko had connections to mafia, which would bring trouble. Mike also added the thought that this psychopath could help destroy any old threats, if needed. But something else made him feel like this wasn't the only odd thing that would happen.

The sunset was stunning; a new time had begun.


	5. Mr T Gets a Surprise

Chapter 5: Mr. T Gets a Surprise

 **Here's another update yay! Hope you like it. :3**

 **Also if you're wondering where is Bowser Jr. at…don't worry he'll be here ;)**

Trailer in Shady Shores, GTA 5

When he opened his eyes, the place was different. Larry was in deep pain. He felt like Mario stepped on his head but a million times worse. The koopaling struggled to get up. He looked around. Larry saw his other siblings unconscious around him. They were in some type of room with wooden compartments and small windows, along with what looked like a stove and a neon sign.

"Uh….Ow!...guys?," Larry moaned as he finally was able to stand up right.

"Guys...are you alive?" Larry continued. He legs felt like giving out.

 _Where are we? Why am I in so much pain?_ He asked himself.

Next came up Lemmy, who couldn't really stand up straight without falling down. It usually takes a few minutes for Lemmy to walk correctly without his ball. After Wendy and Iggy got up, with drool on both of their shells, the other three Koopa Kids awoke.

"Where are we? How did we end up here? Is this a game? Why is there no brick? Why-" Morton asked until Roy punched him in the face.

"My head feels like Mario took a hammer to it, and I don't wanna hear your ugly big mouth, boy," Roy complained.

"Yay! I made your machine work Iggy," Lemmy gloated.

"Yeah. And now we're in some place where we don't belong," Wendy scolded.

"Well, at least I found out it can work," Iggy joked, but he could tell that nobody was in the mood for comedy.

"How are we going to get back?" Ludwig asked.

Iggy looked at his creation (which is about the size and shape of a desktop computer with buttons, switches, plug-ins, a touchscreen and other technical stuff) and choked, "The battery is completely drained, we can't go anywhere now!"

Suddenly, there was a noise in the back room. All of the travellers froze. The door slammed open as a dirty man in a smelly, greased, white t-shirt stubbled out. He was wearing blue jeans that looked like were from trash cans. The man was obviously hungover from something, most likely alcohol. He was rubbing his eyes and didn't notice the intruders.

"RON! RON!" The drunk yelled as he tripped over his untied work boots.

"In a few minutes, Trevor!" Someone, supposedly Ron, replied from outside.

"Son of a bitch, why does this always happen on Tuesdays?" Trevor mumbled to himself.

He began to rise but stopped shortly when he looked up. He saw a bunch of, well, he didn't know what to think of them.

 _Aliens? Monsters? They look like turtles….with spike shells? What the-?_ Trevor thought.

"Wha-, wha-, what are you?" Trevor questioned as he got up.

The Koopaling group filled with whispers. "Who is this guy? Where are we? Is he an alien? There is no such thing. He looks like Mario's species but with smaller noses. He must not be Italian. Shut up Lemmy."

"Wait guys, Trevor, Ron?" Larry noted, "Guys I think we're in GTA 5."

His statement was followed by a minute of silence.

The ice broke when Lemmy leaped to Trevor's feet and joyfully smiled, "Hi my name's Lemmy and these are my brothers"

"Trevor, I'm finally here!" Roy cowered from outside, but the Koopas couldn't see him and vice-versa.

"Wait outside and if you dare try to look inside, I'll cut your tongue off!" Trevor dictated while he slammed the door and shut all the blinds.

Lemmy continued with the introduction of his siblings and explained how they got there. The kids also told a little about their universe and Trevor told them some recent events in his life; they didn't dare tell about Trevor's destiny, as Ludwig said that it could damage the timeline if Trevor knew about events only players should know.

"So you're getting cock-blocked by Italian hippies?" Trevor laughed about the Mario Bros. repeated liberations of Princess Peach, "sounds to me like your dad needs to find a new lover!"

"I thought we weren't allowed to call him 'dad' anymore," Larry muttered.

"Quiet, Lemmy!" Roy hissed.

"I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy piped.

"Larry was the one who said it," Wendy corrected.

"They both can shut up since Lemmy is a little annoying pipsqueak and Larry is a jerk for getting us trapped her. So they both should be called Lemmy as it is only logical and they're both-" Morton babbled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Trevor growled.

"Ok then, now you guys is going to have to stay here in the living room since I can't let anyone see you guys. I don't need a bunch of government agencies at my front door and snooping around my place. My operation here is at stake," Trevor explained.

"What kind of operation?" Morton questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Trevor responded.

All the Koopalings nodded their heads.

"My operation is that I am a black market businessman, that's all I will tell you right now." Trevor said.

"What's that?" Lemmy wondered aloud,

"That means I'm like a villain, a bad boy, like you guys," Trevor replied.

The group froze when Trevor used the word 'villain'. To the Koopalings, they never saw themselves as villains. They just thought the world was neutrally messed up on both sides, with Mario slaughtering Koopan soldiers and citizens along with them having a part of Bowser's destructive kidnapping fetish. In fact, they saw themselves morally better than him. Hearing 'villain' started to make them think about their lives; that was quickly interrupted.

"I found a solution!" Larry declaimed, "Who has their wands?".

All of the Koopalings had a magic wand stored in their shell hammerspace but only Larry's, Iggy's and Ludwig's worked; the others sold their "magigems" (the round gems on of the scepter head that produce magic) on M-Bay for other weapons.

"We could use the wands to transport us back to our time, couldn't we?" Larry guessed.

 _Magic wands? Shit, I hope they don't try to turn against me or rip me off,_ Trevor wondered.

"Not going to work," Iggy reasoned, "there's not enough power in even all seven of our wands for us to be able to go back home, let alone perform any time travel."

"We could use them to disguise us as humans while we're here. There should be enough power for that," Ludwig related.

"What in the hell are you all talking about?" Trevor demanded.

Iggy, Larry, and Ludwig waved their scepters and magic energy ran through the room, surrounding the Koopa kids. There was a flash of rainbow light that blinded everyone in the room.

When he opened his eyes, Trevor couldn't believe what he saw.

Larry wore skinny jeans, a starred blue T-shirt, and had wavy/curled hair with sea blue streaks and blue tattoos near each of his ears. Iggy had a green ponytail on top with ripped jeans and a green T-shirt. Wendy got nice long straight flowing brown hair, pink short sleeved blouse and black leggings. Morton was tanned dark and received a blonde buzz cut with a white exercise shirt and khaki shorts. Roy had a pink Mohawk with a black undershirt with baggy pants. Ludwig got fancy combed dark blue hair and a white collar neck shirt with black jeans. Lemmy had his unique color hair in braids with a blonde rear head ponytail, jogging pants and a gray t-shirt. They were physically human and had weight and height nearly similar to their Koopan versions.

"How do we look?" Wendy asked Trevor.

Trevor was astonished, so much so that he passed out cold onto the floor.


	6. Oxymoron

Chapter 6: Oxymoron

 **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS: I have decided on a new timeline. DISREGARD the previous one. The order of events go in the sense that Niko arrives in LS, the same day he finds Michael, four days after that the Koopalings arrive in Trevor's Trailer, and a week after Niko arrives is when the OC's come into the universe and find Johnny. Sorry for the confusion. ALSO there is something I want you to check out below.**

Trevor's Trailer, Sandy Shores, Day 5 (since Niko)

"Hey guys, Trevor's awake!" Larry shouted.

All the windows and doors were shut with the curtains closed but the night still radiated cold inside the trailer.

"Damnit you're still here," Trevor grunted as he got out of his bed, "I thought I was dreaming this whole time, but I guess not."

"So wait, you weren't sleeping?" Lemmy asked.

"Just please don't go there today Lems," Wendy warned him.

The kids were still in their human form.

"You guys look like a bunch of adolescent hipsters!" Trevor grumbled to his worrying guests.

"What's a hipster?" Larry curiously wondered.

"Nothing! Nevermind! You guys look fine, for now," Trevor assured.

Ron Jakowski, one of Trevor's scrounge-like middle aged "businessmen" who lives next door and fashioned a fishing cap, glasses, and a plaid over-shirt, walked into the trailer.

"Oh, thank God, you're OK, Trevor! You never told me you would have visitors," He said.

Trevor looked the Koopa clan sharply, "You talked with Ron?"

"Hey, we were bored and no offence, but this place kind of smells like piss," Wendy answered.

Trevor turned to Ron and explained that they were an addition to his "corporation" and that they came from the Northwest for hire.

"You're working with hipsters now?" Ron jeered but retreated as his boss gave him a lethal stare.

"Show these guys around town but they better be back before midnight and make sure none of them tries to fuck us over. Also don't forget to get some 'equipment' on the way back," Trevor whispered to Ron as he handed the truck keys over.

"Gotcha, boss!" Ron nodded.

Ron got into the driver's seat with Wendy as the front passenger, while the other Koopalings got into the back of Trevor's truck (which amazed most of them, seeing that they never really been inside Earth vehicles ever) and drove around Shady Shores' midnight attractions. There wasn't much talking but there was deep thinking. Being a 'villain' explained why the Koopa kids (now human teenagers) never got the real world luxuries that the Mario Bros and their Princess enjoyed like pancakes, clothes, or cars (even though human cars are primarily banned in most of their universe because of bad incidents on Yoshi's Island, the Mushroom Kingdom allows them only for organized racing purposes).

"We got to stop somewhere before we head back," Ron remembered.

He drove the truck to a small rundown shack gun store called that had a sign above it reading 'Ammu-Nation'.

"Can we come with you?" Larry requested.

Ron argued with himself mentally for a few seconds and finally sighed, "Fine, you can come inside but DO NOT touch anything!"

The teenagers agreed and followed Ron into the building. Inside was glass rectangular room surrounded by glass cabinets and wall racks with a hallway at the far left end leading into a shooting gallery. A bearded man who looked ex-military was in front of a glass counter that stored pistols and accessories along with another wall behind him that displayed rifles and other large weapons.

"What are these things?" Wendy pointed out as she looked at the row of pistols.

The clerk laughed as he saw the brunette's curiosity along her odd-looking companions, "Damn, Ron, you bringing city-folk into Shady Shores area and into my store, we're all gonna be the laughingstock of the whole town!"

"It's T's idea, Melvin. If you have an issue with it, I could tell him to come here and discuss a solution with you," Ron dared.

Melvin gulped after hearing that, "It's all good, we don't have to bring up a bunch of arguing and hoopla," he cowardly conceded, "What can I do for you today? We have a hell of a supply sale going on right now."

"I'll buy one standard Shrewsbury Pump Shotgun and two H&L Pistols, one standard, the other Combat," Ron ordered.

He paid the clerk $3,500 for the weapons, ammo, and some extra 'no trace' service. The group got back into their seats, ready to return to the trailer.

"Wow, bullets! You're universe has bullets! We have Bullet Bills in our universe! They sometimes go as fast as-," Morton stopped himself before everyone got mad, "Sorry about that."

"These bullets can travel about 2,500 feet per second; maybe even faster," Ron informed them. He took out the pistol and quickly shot off a round at a nearby beer bottle. The bottle shattered instantaneously.

Everyone's mouths dropped as the gunshot rang their ears. Once the ringing stopped and the vehicle was started up, sharp whispers by the passengers in the trunk followed through; "Mario could never beat that! Neither could we. Is this seriously for real? Bro, what if I get shot? That's wonderful, Larry! Shut up, pink lover! We got to get out of here! Be patient, we can't be rude piss these guys off! They're fucking dangerous! Don't cuss, Larry!"

With the truck arriving at the trailer, the teens acted naturally and cooperated with their new associates. That night, none of the children could sleep. That shot had mentally scarred and scared them; scared them into fear and realization of death.

 **As a sad, serious note, my prayers go to all victims of the tragic UCC Shooting in Oregon; in the state where I call home. I could say a lot but I would either break out in tears or total rage. Don't take this as a lecture. Against what some (I assume) may think or infer, I'm not trying to persuade you about the issue of gun control by writing this story (the story was started for entertainment and narrative purposes) or chapter (the thing about the Koopalings and the gun was used for character/plot development as they needed to understand the dangers of where they were and it progresses the story to fill gaps in the timeline).**

 **My opinion is my opinion, and if you have a different opinion, I respect that as it's your own.**

 **Before you go, please check this link: nearly-1-5-americans-suffer-mental-illness-each-year-230608**

 **If that many people in the U.S suffer from a psychological disorder (and many don't check in with a psychiatrist or any other assistance network), then why is the system making it so easy for them to get weapons. I do respect the belief of the Second Amendment of the right to bear arms, but things have changed in the past century. People are much different (especially with the public access to automatic weapons).**


	7. Prep Day, Ladrones!

Prep Day, Ladrones!

 **Sorry about the emotions at the end of Chapter 6, I can't put words to it. Plot is still developing. One character will be added, that is confirmed. NOT PUSHING ANYTHING, WE'RE A WHILE AWAY FROM THIS BUT IF THIS GOES AS I HOPE, YOU WILL SEE A SEQUEL...IT WILL BE AWESOME...I PROMISE YOU...BUT YOU GOTTA FAV OR FOLLOW and Don't Forget to Comment.**

Darnell Bros garment factory, La Mesa, LS, Day 5

"ACHOO!" Niko sneezed loudly.

"Uhhh...bless you," Franklin, one of Michael's close partners, nervously said.

Franklin, or even Michael for that matter, didn't really know much about Niko Bellic, except they do know he was wanted in Liberty City for killing a bunch of Russian mobsters on a cargo ship. After that and the coincidental disappearance of an Italian mafia boss, he fled the city being hunted by cops and criminals alike for about 5 years.

However, when asked about it, Niko explained that he got his criminal record cleaned by some contact guy; after that he shut up.

"So how we going to do this, Lester?" Franklin asked a chubby man with glasses and a cane.

"We already scouted the store. Michael, did you get the supplies yet?" Lester referred to the jewel store heist that they were planning. The goal was to pay off Michael's recent debt he acquired and maybe a little extra.

Michael stared back with dumbstruck and turned to Niko, "You got the equipment?"

"I thought that was your job," Niko responded.

Everyone sighed and moaned. Apparently, Michael thought he told him to go get the equipment, when in reality; he was drunk while speaking to his TV.

"There's still time but someone has to go get it soon; the crew is supposed to be here today," Lester addressed.

"Fine I'll go get it!" Michael yelled.

He quickly walked out of the room. The Tailgater could be heard leaving the factory grounds.

Down the side of the highway, Michael (and his little GPS companion) could see the LSPD tactical truck coming up from a distance.

 _Should I really become a criminal again?_ He wondered, _I started that shit with Madrazo, how do I end it?_

Pissing off a Mexican cartel head by tearing his entire house down a cliff was what started his dilemma.

 _Damn! Well I have to do what I have to do,_ he reasoned.

Michael put the car in drive and stepped on the pedal. He rammed the truck head on and he almost blacked out. The driver was knocked out cold, the officer next to him got out slowly with his gun out.

"LSPD! Do you know who you're fucking with!?" The cop barked.

Mike's body was sore from the crash. Actually, 'sore' might be a light word for what he felt. He saw the cop get out and motioned his hand to the gear shift.

"Unless you're an old white man, put your hands up now!" The policeman ordered.

Michael backed the sedan up and quickly had an 'I don't give a crap anymore!' moment. He stepped on the pedal, turned the car to the standing cop.

"What the hell are you doing? I will use lethal-" The officer's yelling was stopped following a loud thud under the car.

 _Wait a minute. I've done shit like this before. Why am I so nervous?_ Michael thought to retrospect.

The suited man opened his side door and jumped out; there was smoke and a little flame coming from the engine and tires. Michael got into the tactical truck, pushing the unconscious officer out of the vehicle and screeched away as the Tailgater exploded.

Just as he was flying through intersections, he heard sirens, a helicopter, and megaphone going off. Trying to keep calm, he sped ahead of the cops and hid in an underground tunnel, watching and listen the police scanner for updates. Cops in Los Santos weren't the laziest in the nation but they weren't the brightest either.

"I guess I'll have to buy another car," Michael joked to himself.

With the truck under a nearby bridge, Michael returned to the factory. Luckily, it was still daylight and the crew was going to arrive in a half hour.

Niko jogged to the trucks back compartment and opened a metal drawer. Inside, he found brand new issue NOOSE tactical gear and weapons.

"Ah! So it's going to be that kind of a mission!" Niko said with a devilish grin.

Michael sat on the concrete steps, closed his eyes, and took deep breaths of newly polluted air.


End file.
